1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved, continuous process for the manufacture of animal feed supplements. More particularly, the invention pertains to such an improved process wherein, in preferred forms, a molasses-based preblend is continuously passed through an indirect thermal interchange continuous cooker, followed by moisture removal and partial cooling; a dry mixture including vitamins and proteineous ingredients is then added to the cooked preblend, and the resultant feed supplement is further cooled and packaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molasses-based feed supplements have long been used to enhance the diets of livestock, particularly cattle. Such supplements are commonly in the form of a solid block and are placed in a stockyard for ad libitum consumption by the animals. Without known exception, molasses-based feed supplements have in the past been produced on a batch basis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,578 describes a process for the manufacture of molasses feed blocks wherein molasses and other ingredients are mixed, cooked, cooled and packaged on a batch basis. This manufacturing technique is inherently costly and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a real and unsatisfied need in the art for an improved continuous process for the manufacture of animal feed supplements which is both simple and effective for the production of large quantities of finished feed supplement.